


Daylight Goodbye

by ThatKanraGirl



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Drabble, IgNoct, M/M, loss of vision, post leviathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: The descent into darkness was maddening, to be sure, but simply knowing the prince would live to see another day somehow dulled the severity of it all.





	Daylight Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as part of my First Sentence Drabble requests. Just porting it over here as well.
> 
> And a high five to me for being old and using the old Song Title as a Fic Title trope.

Afterall, Ignis had his promise to keep. His fist slammed into the wet pavement and he heaved his body forward inch by inch. The sunlight was fading fast, more so than what could be considered normal, and darkness began to seep into his vision. Still, Noctis was there – he could feel it, and he wasn’t going to leave him behind. He tried to focus, tried to shake the black from encroaching on the light that was left, but nothing could cease it.

Another fist on the ground, another small victory, and another slow drag towards his end goal. There, Ignis could barely make out Noctis’s unconscious form, soaked and beaten. Around them he could hear the crash of waves on city streets and the cries of those who weren’t as fortunate as others, but the only life that mattered to him was only feet away.

Warm water splashed around his fist as he again inched closer and closer, and he had to wonder why, if he could feel the sun beating down on them, did the light seem to wane from him? Why did he feel so cold?

One last crawl, and Ignis’s fist collided with the prince’s shin. Breathlessly, he crawled over him, covering his body with his own, listening, feeling for any signs of life. Every bone and muscle in his body relaxed when he felt soft breath on his cheek and a steady, but slightly weaker heartbeat against his palm. Through the darkness, he could barely make out the cuts and bruises on his battered body, but those, like all wounds, would heal.

“Thank goodness,” he sighed and rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder. He felt around, eventually coming to rest his hand in dripping wet hair, clutching him tightly.

“…you came.” Noctis’s voice was rough as he croaked the words through a busted lip, and Ignis felt the weight of a hand on his back, the best attempt at a hug his prince could offer at such a time. Though he struggled, Ignis could make out the tiny, upturn of Noctis’s lips. For now, it was enough.

“I promised,” Ignis began, and he found it harder to speak now as the adrenaline wore off, “that I would always have your back.” He offered Noctis what he hoped was a smile, if a but pained, and he felt rather than heard the cough that he assumed was supposed to be a chuckle.

“Yeah, you did.”

They laid in silence for a time. For Ignis, it felt like eternity as his entire world had become nothing but black. There were some faint outlines, one of which he discovered to be Noctis, but nothing else was distinguishable, just a void of light and color, and Ignis thought that later he would mourn the loss of his sight. Would he really never see his love’s face again? Would he never be lost in his eyes, never be able to visually appreciate the body the Astrals had blessed him with again?

In that moment, it mattered not. All that mattered was that Noctis would live to see another day, and, Ignis supposed, he could think of worse things to have been the last thing he had clearly seen than his beloved prince’s smile.


End file.
